1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple port protocol test apparatus and a method thereof, and particularly, to an improved multiple port protocol test apparatus and a method thereof which are capable of more easily performing a test with respect to a multiple port protocol, and increasing an adaptability and interrelationship with respect to the standardization of the system.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In a Broadband Integrated Services Digital Network (B-ISDN), a network system which works based on an input/output of a multiple port needs a test system different from a conventional single port test method.
For such a test system, the test method must have a function of generating and controlling an event with respect to the multiple port of the network system. For example, the method must have a function of connecting a B-ISDN user-network interface call and an answer function with respect to a request of a network system. In addition, when testing a protocol with respect to the connection between a point and multiple points, the above-described characteristic must be considered with respect to the multiple port of the network system.